Anark
by Gekex
Summary: Alors qu'on pensait que le cauchemar était terminé, une nouvelle ère s'ouvre... Une ère de chaos et d'horreur. Après l'explosion de la colonie ARK, tout semble à nouveau remis en question.


_Je me souviens…_

_Mon nom est Shadow. Shadow le hérisson. Je suis… Enfin, je croyais être la forme de vie ultime sur terre._

_Fou que j'étais …_

_Les événements en rapport avec la colonie ARK m'ont prouvé le contraire. Je n'ai été qu'un pion dans l'immense échiquier qu'avait placé mon créateur, le dr. Gerald Robotnick…_

_Mais, vous connaissez tous l'histoire. On en a suffisamment parlé dans les journaux à l'époque._

_Non, moi, je veux vous raconter ce qui s'est passé après._

_Car l'histoire ne s'est pas terminée là. Non, il y a eu quelque chose ensuite. Quelque chose de bien plus obscur que cette banale petite histoire…_

_Approchez, maintenant, et laissez moi vous conter cette histoire. Elle commence il a cinq ans, au moment de la bataille contre le Final Hazard._

_Allez, vous êtes prêts ?_

* * *

Colonie ARK… 

Le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Sonic et Shadow étaient face à l'ennemi le plus puissant qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à affronter.

Le Final Hazard, l'ultime projet de forme de vie ultime… L'immonde tête reptilienne de leur adversaire les fixait intensément.

Ils savaient qu'il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant la bête ne percute la terre, la détruisant dans son intégralité.

« Prêt, hérisson ?

-Let's rock, facker !

-Je t'interdis de… Et puis merde… »

Les deux alliés se jetèrent sur l'immense créature, décidés à en découdre.

Esquivant les immondes tentacules que leur balance le reptile, ils frappèrent la peau écailleuse, cherchant désespérément une faille… Quand soudain…

« Hey… C'est quoi ce… Erk ! Cette saloperie a une crise d'acné?" S'écria Sonic, en frappant ce qui semblait être un immonde bouton rouge.

L'excroissance explosa, faisant couler un flot de matière verdâtre visqueuse. La bête se mit à hurler de douleur.

* * *

-Shadow ! Frappe les machins rouges, on dirait bien que ça lui fait pas plaisir ! » 

Obéissant à l'ordre, le hérisson noir entreprit de percer chacune des pustules qui jonchaient le corps du Final Hazard. Chacune de ces ignobles choses percées faisaient crier de douleur leur adversaire.

Et puis, le temps passant, les deux hérissons s'épuisèrent et commencèrent à désespérer, se demandant si cela ne finirait jamais.

Sonic approcha de près le reptile géant, cherchant à détruire un autre bouton.

Trop près.

Un coup de tentacule à sa gauche le blessa grièvement, et le rejetant en arrière, trop loin pour pouvoir revenir à temps.

«Sonic ! Est-ce que…

-Argh, putain, m'a fait mal… Shad, finis-le, y'en a marre ! »

L'interpellé concentra son énergie pour le coup final. Il savait qu'il serait décisif.

Une image passa dans son esprit. Le visage de Maria.

Un hurlement de rage passa ses lèvres comme il s'élançait vers le monstre, tout en rejetant son énergie.

« MARIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Ne pas l'oublier, se battre jusqu'au bout pour elle, ou mourir en essayant.

L'explosion qu'il produisit en entrant en collision avec le Final Hazard se vit depuis la surface de la terre.

Puis, il revint aux côtés de Sonic, sérieusement amoché.

« Shadow !

Ne fais pas attention à moi ! Regarde, la colonie continue d'avancer ! »

Les deux hérissons planèrent jusqu'au dessous de la bête, qui agonisait lentement, mais sûrement.

« Prêt ? » hurla le hérisson bleu.

C'est alors que Shadow entendit la voix dans sa tête.

« _Shadow, bats-toi jusqu'au bout !_

Maria. ?

_-Donne leur une chance d'être heureux ! »_

Ils levèrent leurs mains vers la colonie ARK. Et déclenchèrent leur pouvoir en même temps.

« CHAOS… CONTROL ! »

Dans un intense éclair de lumière jaune, la colonie disparût enfin.

Shadow ferma les yeux…

« Shad.. ? »

… Et se laissa porter vers le vide…

« Que… Non, déconne pas ! »

…Toujours plus bas, plus bas….

« SHADOW ! »

Il tomba.

_« C'était ce que tu voulais, non ? J'ai tenu ma promesse, Maria, j'ai accompli mon destin. Alors, laisse moi me reposer. Laisse moi… Laisse moi en paix. »_

Une petite voix mesquine le troubla en lui soufflant qu'il avait tort.

Puis il sombra, en paix.

Ou presque…

* * *

Sonic, hérisson bleu de renom, être le plus cool et le plus simple de la planète terre, arriva dans la salle de commandes de la colonie ARK. 

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment les larmes aux yeux.

Dans sa main droite, il tenait le bracelet de son allié.

Il s'approcha. Rouge lui posa enfin la question ;

« Où est Shadow ?

-Mort. Mort pour sauver le monde. Tiens. » Dis-t-il en lui tendant le bracelet, puis en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle, en silence.

Un brouhaha s'ensuivit. Des paroles dignes d'un mauvais happy end américain.

Sonic cracha par terre, dégoûté. Est-ce quelqu'un se rappellerait un jour que des gens comme Shadow étaient morts pour la liberté ? Puis il eut un sourire cynique. Quelle liberté ? La liberté de fermer sa gueule, ouais…

Il étreignit son bras gauche comme une légère douleur se faisait sentir.

Après dix minutes de paroles inutiles d'une mièvrerie pitoyable, ils partirent. Seul Sonic restait en arrière.

Amy s'approcha de lui.

« Sonic.. ?

L'interpellé ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis il tourna lentement sa tête vers son amie.

Celle-ci recula précipitamment. Les yeux du hérisson bleu avaient changé. Elle crut que leur couleur était passée au noir ébène, et que la taille des pupilles avait changée.

Et ce qui l'effraya le plus, c'est la lueur inhumaine qui brillait dans ce regard, la terreur qu'il inspirait.

Mais aussi sa grande tristesse.

Elle cligna des yeux rapidement.

Sonic avait toujours ses yeux vert émeraude. Le seul changement notable, c'était la lueur triste.

Hm… ? Oh, Amy…

Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé. ?

Je suis très fatigué, et… La mort de Shadow m'a légèrement choqué.

Oh…

Allez, rentrons sur ce monde aussi cool et bleu que moi ! »

Rassurée par ces paroles, l' hérissonne rose partit en avant, d'une démarche joyeuse et insouciante.

Le héros de la terre, ce hérisson bleu qui sauva l'humanité tant de fois se retourna une dernière fois.

« Sayonara… Shadow the hedgehog… »

* * *

_Ca, c'est pour le début… Maintenant, je vais vous raconter la suite… Et je vous préviens, ça va sans doute pas vous plaire._

_Ce qui s'est passé après, c'est probablement de la rigolade par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu. Tout ce qui s'est passé cinq ans après l'accident « ARK », a été la pire période de ma vie. Jamais, de toute mon existence, je n'ai vécu aussi intensément tant de choses à la fois en si peu de temps. J'ai de très bons souvenirs, mais tout est effacé par le poids des expériences négatives que j'ai vécues._

_Si vous préférez garder un bon souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, si vous préférez oublier ce qui s'est passé, arrêtez de lire. Sortez avec vos amis, et oubliez ça._

_…_

_…_

_Hé hé… On dirait bien que vous restez pour lire, alors ?_

_Super… Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?_

_Let's go !_


End file.
